


Side Questing

by Monkey_Butt



Category: AdventureQuest
Genre: F/M, The Devourer Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkey_Butt/pseuds/Monkey_Butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy Archer is a well-trained warrior, one that is extremely loyal to her hometown of Battleon.  Currently she is trying to find Sage Uldor during the Devourer Saga, but she becomes sidetracked by an infamous knight in the Paladin Oder, Artix von Krieger.  They recently teamed up in a dark forest to defeat the undead, but as they are in combat, Nancy starts to reflect on the past times she encountered Artix.  This leads to some large distractions and dangerous fights between a half werewolf and her ally (and not to mention a possible relationship).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Questing

_SLASH! SIZZLE! _A large gold battleaxe sliced off the head of several Ribbers. Blazing fire shot from the tip of a blade fried up a moving corpse.__

 _ _Rotten blood splattered over Artix's armour, covering it in a sickly green. Behind him, Nancy was stabbing several zombies in the chest and moving quickly to avoid their attacks. The brown bun on her head came loose and released her long hair, unfortunately obscuring most of her vision. She didn't have any potions to replenish either her health or mana, so she had to be careful. The constant need to move to steer clear of damage removed her ability to take a break to fix her hair, and her half-blindness caused Nancy to trip over and unseen rock. She lost her footing and the grip on her Hotshot as it flew out a few meters ahead. Undead knights surrounded and trapped the weaponless Nancy, slowly closing in.__

 _ _

"HELP ME!"

Though the Paladin was only about 30 feet away from her, he was apparently deaf. He kept hacking away at skeletons and other monsters, oblivious to the shouts for assistance. With a huff, Nancy quickly brushed away whatever strands of hair were in her face and stood up, taking a fighting stance. A rusty sword swung at her neck but narrowly missed as she ducked and kicked away the attacker. With lightning fast movements, strong punches from a steel-plated fist shattered unprotected leg and arm bones, rendering the undead knights as useless squirming torsos. Unrestricted stomps crushed old helmets and skulls and left Nancy breathing heavily. As she went to pick up her sword the last of the enemies were defeated and the entire battlefield became silent. Well, except for-

"ARTIX what the hell!" Nancy was about to unleash some volcanic fury upon the unsuspecting knight. Artix turned to face her with a confused look as a hard slap came into contact with his cheek, leaving an angry red mark.

"What?! What did I do?" He took some steps back and raised his hands in defense as Nancy came closer to yell at him.

"I was calling for help but you didn't hear me! We're supposed to stick together, what kind of partner are you?!" She bared her teeth menacingly at Artix. From what he could recall learning as a kid, you should never irritate a werewolf since they could potentially be the death of you. In the current situation, he had greatly irritated an extremely powerful one that wouldn't hesitate to put you on your deathbed.

"Well, you seemed like you could handle fights by yourself-"

"You know what this reminds me of? The first time we met."

"Oh yeah! I remember that. We fought together!"

"Yes. AND I DIED ONCE. 'Protecter of the innocent and all that is good' my ass! You left two minutes into the battle with the Drakath that nearly killed me a second time!" Nancy's fangs were growing larger and more prominent as she ranted on. Her body was growing in size, too, and becoming slightly hairier as seconds passed. "And don't use the excuse that you were off to help other people in town. I'm pretty sure that everyone in Battleon knew how to fight and were smart enough to pair up with each other."

"Nancy, look, I'm-"

"No. You can fight on your own if you want." By now, the warrior looked like she was wearing her Lycan armour and her voice became deeper and gravelly. On her fingers were sharp claws that could easily tear open one's rib cage in a heartbeat and her glowing red eyes were giving off a threatening vibe. "You're weak, anyways. I don't really need you. I bet you wouldn't stand a chance against a horde of enemies by yourself." Nancy stalked off onto the night on her own.

__

**Author's Note:**

> As my first work on this sight, I think it would be really helpful if any comments can suggest improvements to make my writing better. Thank you!


End file.
